disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreaming Up!
Dreaming Up! is a daytime parade that premiered on April 15, 2018 at Tokyo Disneyland, as part of the park's 35th anniversary celebration. It will replace Happiness is Here Parade, it features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 13 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. The resort's 35th anniversary promotion, titled "Happiest Celebration!", ran from April 15, 2018, through March 25, 2019. Parade Unit (April, 15, 2018 - October, 15, 2018) *Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere (Mickey and Pluto) **Opening ***Mickey Mouse and Pluto *Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile (Goofy) **Goofy's Magical Broom ***Goofy Goof **Alice in Wonderland ***Tweedledum and Tweedledee ***Alice ***The Doorknob and Card Soilders ***White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter and March Hare ***Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts **Pinocchio ***Jiminy Cricket ***Pinocchio and Stromboli ***Geppetto ***Honest John and Gideon *Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Minnie) **Minnie's Magical Broom ***Minnie Mouse **Disney Princesses ***Fairy Godmother ***Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel *Dreams of Enchantment (Chip and Dale) **Chip and Dale's Magical Broom ***Chip and Dale **Belle's Enchanted Banquet ***Lumière ***Belle ***Cogsworth **Winnie the Pooh ***Heffalumps ***Roo ***Winnie Pooh and Pigglet ***Tigger *Dreams Take Flight (Donald and Daisy) **Donald and Daisy's Magical Broom ***Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Big Hero 6 ***Baymax and Hiro Hamada **Mary Poppins and Peter Pan ***Mary Poppins ***Peter Pan and Wendy Darling ***Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Big Bad Wolf, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, Clarice, Scrooge McDuck, Suzy, Pearl, Aladdin and Jasmine **NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float Parade Unit (October, 16, 2018 -) *Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere (Mickey and Pluto) **Pre-Parade ***Sorcerer Julius the Cat **Opening ***Mickey Mouse (with his KH King outift) and Pluto *Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile (Goofy) **Goofy's Magical Broom ***Max Goof (with Powerline outift), Roxanne, P.J., Bobby and Stacey ***Goofy Goof (with his KH Captain outift) and Sylvia Marpoble **Alice in Wonderland and A Bugs Life ***Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll ***Alice ***The Doorknob and Card Soilders ***White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter and March Hare ***The Queen and Dot ***Flik and Atta ***Chessire Cat, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Tweedledum and Tweedledee **Pinocchio ***Jiminy Cricket and Lampwick ***Pinocchio and Stromboli ***Geppetto ***Honest John, Gideon and the Coachman **The Aristocats and Oliver & Company ***Jenny Foxworth and Fagin ***Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz ***Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Georgette, Francis, Rita and Einstein ***Frou-Frou, Roquefort the Mouse, Napoleon, Lafayette, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat and Alley cats *Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Minnie) **Minnie's Magical Broom ***Cucko-Locka ***Minnie Mouse (with his KH Queen ouftif) **Disney Princesses ***Fairy Godmother ***Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel **The Lion King and Bambi ***Kion, Kiara, Nala and Zazu ***Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki ***Bambi, Thumper, Flower and Friend Owl ***Faline, Mrs. Bunny and Mrs. Skunk *Dreams of Enchantment (Chip and Dale) **Chip and Dale's Magical Broom ***Clarice, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Gadget Hackwrench ***Chip (with his Indiana Jones-like outift) and Dale (with his Thomas Magnum outift) **Belle's Enchanted Banquet ***Lumière ***Belle and Beast ***Cogsworth **Winnie the Pooh ***Heffalumps, Woozles and Lumpy ***Roo ***Winnie Pooh and Pigglet ***Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore **Disney XD ***Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman ***Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz ***Wander and Sylvia ***Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines ***Penn Zero, Sashi, Boone, Danny Douglas, Future-Worm, Pickle and Peanut *Dreams Take Flight (Donald and Daisy) **Donald and Daisy's Magical Broom ***Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles and Ludwig Von Drake ***Donald Duck (with his KH Sorcerer outift) and Daisy Duck (with his KH Duchess outift) **Big Hero 6 ***Baymax and Hiro Hamada **The Avengers and Star Wars ***Wall-E and EVE ***Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Owen Lars, R2-D2 and C-3PO ***Iron Man, Thor, Captain American, Hulk, Spiderman, Deadpool, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury ***Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl **Toy Story and Monsters Inc ***Green Army Men, Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Slinky Dog and Bullseye ***Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie ***James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Michael "Mike" Wazowski ***Roz, Celia Mae, George Sanderson, Needleman, Smitty, Don Carlton, Art, Terri Perry, Terry Perry and Scott "Squishy" Squibbles **Mary Poppins and Peter Pan ***Mary Poppins ***Peter Pan and Wendy Darling ***Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Big Bad Wolf, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Suzy, Pearl, Aladdin and Jasmine **Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey ***Sora, Kairi and Riku ***Gus and Ortensia ***Sorcerer Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float